vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Androssi Zahard
Summary Androssi Zahard (엔도르시 자하드, "Andorthy Jahad") is a Regular and one of Zahard's Princesses, currently climbing the Tower. Regarded as very strong and haughty, Androssi is one of Koon's friends ever since meeting Baam. She is currently aboard the Hell Express on the Hidden Floor Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 7-C | 7-C | High 7-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Androssi Zahard Origin: Tower of God Gender: Female Age: Over 300 years Classification: Human (?), Princess Zahard, Regular, Fisherman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Shinsoo Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Ca use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Homing Attack (Can use her shinsoo needles to focus on her opponent), Danmaku (Can attack using severeal shinsoo needles), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Explosion Manipulation, Flight and Teleportation (Via Bong Bong), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Unknown | Small Town level+ (Declared as one of the Top 5 of the E-Ranked Regulars, which makes her comparable to Koon Ran) | Town level+ (Created a huge crater by punching Baragav) | Large Town level (Fought against Lo Po Bia Elaine, despite having lost due to lack of knowledge) | Large Town level (Became stronger after training with Ha Yuri Zahard for over a month) | At least Large Town level '(Comparable to Baam Pre-Revolution and Data Yu Han Sung) 'Speed: Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (She is far superior to Anak and Koon Ran) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Is faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ '| At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '| At least '''Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Town Class+ (Uses the same power source to physically enhance her body) | Town Class+ | Large Town Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: Unknown | Small Town level+ (Uses the same power source to physically enhance her body) | Town level+ | Large Town level (Tanked hits from Lo Po Bia Elaine) | Large Town level (More durable than before) | At least Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Melee with normal attacks, Dozens of meters with Shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: *'Bong Bong:' As a reward for shooting it at the One Shot, One Opportunity test, Androssi obtained the Workshop's item "Bong Bong". This pink fairy can teleport its user and those around it to another place. It's teleportation is only limited by distance and weight and is quite free overall Intelligence: Very high (Even as a child she was recognized to be a candidate for future Princess Zahard) Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Excellent Physical Combat Skills: Androssi is well trained in physical combat skills and can easily overcome many other Fisherman of her level. She is also one of Zahard's Princesses and, as such, has received his power, giving her far greater strength and speed than a normal Regular. She was easily able to toss aside someone twice her size with one hand. It has been stated that currently among Regulars, Androssi is unmatched in terms of physical capability. Excellent Physical Skills: In Part 2, Androssi's physical skills seem to have grown even more powerful, she is able to knock aside massive Workshop Patrols easily and smash through concrete with her kicks. She is also shown to be highly resilient, merely getting stunned when hit by the Travelle Traveller's anti-tank explosives and bruising Rak simply by walking into him. Swordswoman: Although it isn't one of her more used forms of combat, Androssi is adept in the use of swords, as demonstrated by her use of Narumada, which she was also able to Ignite. Shinsoo Enhancement: Androssi can use Shinsoo to further enhance her combat ability. When using Shinsoo, she is able to jump huge heights and also gains enhanced speed and reflexes. Bong Bong - 10 Percent Output: Androssi is able to charge one of her feet with Bong Bong in order to unleash a powerful attack. *'Chiffon Sword:' A powerful shinsoo blast. Key: Season One | Return of the Prince Arc / Workshop Arc | Post-Workshop Battle | Name Hunt Station Arc | Floor of Death Arc | Hidden Floor Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 7